clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Summer Callery-Aiken
Summer is the first child to Connor and Erika. She now lives in Del Sol Valley with her half cousin, Phoenix Villareal and her new boyfriend, Francisco Carlin. Toddlerhood Summer aged up with the Charmer trait and wore blue in her outfits growing up as a child into a teenager, along with her room also continuing on the blue theme, complimenting her eyes. Summer meant everything to her parents who wanted her to have everything she ever dreamed of. Summer also was introduced to her aunt and uncle, Jane and Simon Burnett, who are Erika´s siblings for the first time when they came around to meet her and babysat Summer whilst Connor and Erika went to work. Summer also met her cousins Willow and Chase for the first time when she, Erika and Connor who are her parents went over to The Summer Home for Harvest Fest. Summer spent a lot of time playing dolls with her parents when she was younger and had a good relationship with her grandmother, Salma, even though Summer would unlikely remember this as Salma, unfortunately, passed away a few days after Summer´s Birthday. Summer was cared for tremendously by her nanny with the purple eye brows !?! Who also cared for here grandad! Childhood Summer aged up with the social butterfly aspiration and the cheerful trait. She stayead with the blue themed clothing and her hair was in long braids. Summer spent more time with Phoenix Villareal, who she became good friends with. Summer also met her step-sisters Amelia and Blanca from one of Connor's previous relationships for the first time. Summer was rewarded with a cocker spaniel puppy called Ziggy. Summer was later given a little sister named Sage, later in her childhood. Teenhood Summer aged up on a Saturday, 2 days after her family moved into their new house in Brindleton Bay. She aged up with the Relentless Tease trait-a trait Connor had as a teenager-and had the Joker aspiration. At home she acts all amazing and the perfect teenager, but when Connor and Erika aren’t around, she acts so different. She flirts with lots of guys and gets jealous when boys are into Phoenix and not her. Summer started to practice her acting as this is what she wants to do in her life and tried to do whatever she could to become famous - to the point where she would try to become friends with a celebrity, but when Erika became famous from her job, Summer got jealous and took advantage of her mother by getting closer to her to gain fame, even though Erika was unaware of this. Summer and Phoenix went out with Noelle to do bowling and when she was there, Summer saw Joseph Mandir, Fatima's son. Not knowing Joseph was Violet's ex-boyfriend, Summer flirted with Joseph and had her first kiss with him and Summer seemed to be quite into Joseph, especially when he flirted back. Summer continued to practice her acting and tried to get her first fame point, but to no avail. Adulthood Summer moved to Del Sol Valley with Phoenix Villareal so the two can achieve their dreams. -Summer as an actress and Phoenix as a Youtuber, beginning the new series, road to fame. Summer finally became a Notable Newcomer and had her first kiss with Francisco Carlin leaving Phoenix the cold shoulder. He also asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. She has started hanging out with Francisco's good friend, Seiji Okawe, who is a celebrity. Trivia *Clare got Connor and Erika to try for Summer in episode 27 of In the Suburbs and there were hints that Erika was pregnant a couple of times in episode 25 of Cats & Dogs, but Erika was revealed to be pregnant with Summer in episode 24 of Broken Dream. *Summer's game generated name is name was Edith. *She is Conner and Erika’s first child while Seb was born a little while after. *She was aged up into a toddler in episode 29 of In the Suburbs and seems to look a lot like Connor, more than Erika. *Clare thought Erika could possibly be having the first set of triplets, but it turned out to just be Summer. *Summer and her siblings are the only sims from the 4th generation to have the surname Callery-Aiken. *She is Connor's third daughter but is Connor and Erika's first child/daughter together. *She is the second sim to have a name themed around a season, Noelle being first being, associated with Christmas. Her brother Sebastian was also born in December. *Summer is a part of the Cats & Dogs series. *Her child hair is the same one Erika had as a teenager and child. *Summer's ethnicity is British, Irish, Japanese, and Egyptian. *Like Faith in her childhood, Summer was rewarded with a puppy for her good grades. *Currently, two of Summer's siblings(Sebastian and Sage) also have names that start with S. Clare decided to keep the ‘S‘ theme for the names. *Summer, along with Willow and Chase, would very unlikely remember their grandmother Salma, since she died when Summer was around 2, whereas Sebastian and Sage both grew up without never meeting Salma. **Also, Summer is the only child of Connor and Erika to remember James, because James died when Summer was at least 4 and Sebastian wouldn't remember James as he died when Sebastian was about 2 and a half, whereas James died at least 4 years before the birth of Sage, the sister to Summer and Sebastian. *Summer's teen personality is based on the personality her dad Connor had when he was a teenager. She even has the same trait as he had - relentless tease. *Clare wanted her and Phoenix to be best friends, however, as they have completely different personalities they aren’t. *Summer and Phoenix are known as frenemies. *Summer's first kiss was with Joseph Mandir, who is the ex-boyfriend of Summer's cousin, Violet Robins. *Summer's dream is to be a famous actress. *She and Phoenix are now part of the road to fame series. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Female Category:Young Adults Category:Blood Relations